


You Did This?

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Sledgefu Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: He was going to have a very difficult time keeping this a secret.  Merriell wasn’t even sure how he was going to be able to keep quiet.  It was going to take some strategy to make this work.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell “Snafu” Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	You Did This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fictober20 prompt “you did this?” Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

It had to be done while Eugene was out. He would never pull it off otherwise. As it was he needed help getting the “surprise” into the apartment, but he knew it would be worth everything when Eugene finally got to see it.

Merriell was going to have a very difficult time keeping this a secret. He wasn’t even sure how he was going to be able to keep quiet. It was going to take some strategy to make this work.

Eugene’s birthday was coming up and Merriell wanted to surprise him. All over their apartment there were books after books. Some on the coffee table, some on the kitchen counter, some on the dresser.

He needed a space to put all those books and Merriell had just the solution. He had already talked to his boss about using the shop at the sawmill to work on something for Eugene. He would have to spend a few late nights, but it would be worth it to see those beautiful hazel eyes light up with delight.

——————

Coming home after a hard day at the mill Merriell poked his head into the kitchen looking around for Eugene. Not seeing him in there he walked into the living room and was met with the sight of Eugene sprawled across the couch, book open on his chest, sound asleep.

Grinning Merriell picked the book up and laid it on the coffee table. “Hey,” he whispered, running his fingers through Eugene’s hair. 

“Long day?” He asked, watching as his eyes slowly blinked open.

A sleepy smile spread across Eugene’s face. “Must have fallen asleep reading,” he laughed embarrassed.

“Come here,” Eugene mumbled, pulling him in for a kiss. Running his hand along the back of his neck he noticed Merriell was still in his work clothes.

“Why don’t you go have a shower and I’ll order some food?” Heaving himself up off the couch he glanced at the clock noting how late it had gotten.

“You had to work really late tonight, huh?” Eugene questioned, cocking his head to the side. “Things extra busy?”

Merriell glanced over out of the corner of his eye, purposefully not making eye contact. “Yeah, Jim’s got a project going on he needed my help with.” 

Merriell quickly headed down the hallway. He was a terrible liar when it came to Eugene. So much for his poker face, he thought.

Shedding his clothes as he headed towards the bathroom he quickly hopped in the shower. Grinning he thought about how excited Eugene would be when he finally saw his gift.

Eugene felt a little groggy after falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon. He hadn’t had any classes today and had spent the day puttering around their apartment without much to do. Merriell worked long hours so Eugene spent most of his days either in class or keeping himself busy. He had been researching some information for his botany class when he’d apparently fallen asleep.

Peeping out the window, waiting for the pizza delivery guy he noted how beautiful it was starting to look outside. The leaves on the trees were turning beautiful shades of orange and yellow and it was starting to get cooler. Fall weather had definitely arrived. 

Chuckling lightly he thought about last winter when all Merriell did was complain about the cold. It wasn’t uncommon to come home from his night class to find a bundled up Merriell curled up on the couch; flames from the fireplace dancing in the background. Thankfully this semester he didn’t have any night classes, so he was free in the evenings. Although Merriell had been running late a lot the past couple of weeks.

Hearing the door chime he quickly paid the delivery man and moving several books to the side placed the steaming pizza on the coffee table. They ate in the living room most of the time anyway.

Heading into the kitchen he heard Merriell moving around in their bedroom. Grabbing two beers from the fridge he stopped in the doorway.

Laughing he watched as Merriell struggled to get the pants on that were currently tangled around his feet.

Finally yanking them up, Merriell called over his shoulder “yeah, laugh it up over there.” Scowling he turned around “I could’ve broken my damn neck and you’d be right there laughin’ at me.”

Struggling to hide a smile Eugene raised his hand to cover his mouth, but it was too late. Laughter bubbled out. Merriell’s grumpy face was too comical.

Crossing his arms Merriell stood there waiting for Eugene’s laughter to die down. “Glad I’m so funny to ya.” He grumbled.

Crossing the room, wrapping his arms around Merriell’s waist he pulled him close. “What would I do without you, hmm?”

“Well you sure as hell wouldn’t have as much ta’ laugh at.” He growled; trying to look mad, but failing miserably.

Sliding a hand up the back of his neck, threading his fingers through Merriell’s damp hair Eugene pulled him in for a light kiss. “Come on,” he murmured. “Let’s eat.”

Returning to the living room they chatted about the day, enjoying their time together. Watching the flames from the fireplace flicker across the room Eugene sighed. He lived for moments like these. As long as Merriell was with him anywhere felt like home.

Cozying up to Merriell’s side he toyed with the string on his sleep pants. “How come you’ve been having to stay so late?” He questioned, dark eyes luminous in the firelight.

Once again trying not to make eye contact Merriell hemmed and hawed, not really telling Eugene anything. He was having a hard enough time keeping his mouth shut and not telling what he’d been doing. He would spill it all if he looked into those eyes for too long.

Finally thinking of something he hesitantly stated “Jim’s making a bed frame for his daughter and he needs me ta’ make carvings into the posts.” 

Leaning his head back against the couch he continued. “He wants it to be extra special cause her birthday is comin’ up next week.”

Glancing down he looked to see if Eugene had caught his little white lie. Watching him look down contemplatively he gave himself a mental pat on the back for thinking of it.

“Well, I’m glad her birthday is next week,” Eugene muttered. Leaning up he placed a quick peck on Merriell’s mouth. “Then I’ll get you back all to myself.”

Pulling him close Merriell skimmed a kiss across Eugene’s neck. “It’ll be done before you know it and I’ve already taken off for your birthday.”

Feeling something rough brush over his skin Eugene grabbed Merriell’s hand looking at him inquisitively. “How’d you hurt your hand?” He questioned, seeing the bandage wrapped tight around his thumb.

“It’s nothing,” Merriell blew it off. “I got careless and slipped, gouged it.” Pulling his hand away he tried to take the attention off of his throbbing thumb. He’d accidentally sliced it while working on Eugene’s gift today.

Snuggling together they watched the embers glow in the fireplace.

——————

Eugene had class on Fridays for most of the afternoon. This was the perfect time to deliver his gift to their place and get it all ready.

Struggling under the weight of it he and Jim finally got it off the bed of the truck and placed it in just the right spot in the living room. Grinning he looked at his handiwork. It had turned out better than he thought. He knew Eugene was going to go all mushy over it.

Starting to straighten up the apartment before Eugene got home he gathered book after book slowly but surely making a large pile in the middle of the living room floor. They were heading out tonight to their favorite restaurant, but he was giddy with excitement about Eugene finally seeing what had been keeping him late for the past few weeks.

Heading into the bedroom he started getting ready.

——————

Eugene had never been happier than when his class was finally over and it was time to go home. Merriell had been tight lipped about the “surprise” he had planned, but Eugene was excited. Whatever it was he knew he’d love it.

Walking quickly across campus he pulled his jacket closer to ward off the chilly wind. It was nice they didn’t live too far away. He enjoyed the brief walk to and from class. 

Trotting up the stairs he continued down the walkway stopping at their door. Swinging it open he was met with a grinning Merriell.

“Okay,” Merriell stepped behind him putting his fingers over Eugene’s eyes. “Do you trust me?” He asked, starting to nudge Eugene to take a step.

Laughing Eugene replied “I don’t know Mer, you’ve certainly gotten us into some very sticky situations. Remember that time we were in the French Quarter and you...”

Cutting him off Merriell grumbled “Alright, alright.” Giving him another nudge he continued “hush up and I’ll show ya your birthday present.”

Guiding him down the hallway and into the living room Eugene felt him stop. “You ready?” Merriell asked with excitement in his voice.

“Yep,” Eugene deadpanned. “Lay it on me.”

Leaving a kiss on the back of Eugene’s neck Merriell slowly removed his hands.

Eugene was awestruck. Placed neatly across the room in the perfect corner stood a beautiful bookcase, already filled with the many books that he’d left throughout the apartment.

Walking closer he noted the beautiful carvings etched into the wood. There were intricate vines that interlaced across the sides, but the most notable was the stunning fox carved into the top of the bookcase; it’s tail curved around its snout, eyes closed in sleep.

Spinning around and grabbing him by the face Eugene asked “ **you did this**?” Pulling Merriell in for a kiss that almost knocked him off his feet.

Grinning Merriell broke away first. “I take it you like it?” He questioned, squeezing Eugene around the waist.

A smile breaking across his face Eugene gave him another quick kiss. “It’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.” Giving him another peck he glanced back at the bookcase marveling at Merriell’s skills, not only as a crafter, but also as an artist.

“There was a lot of blood and sweat that went into making that little gift.” Merriell smiled, running a finger down the side. 

Holding up the hand with the bandage still wrapped tight against his thumb Eugene kissed it. “Thank you, Mer” he smiled softly. “It’s perfect.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
